The present invention relates to network devices and methods for connecting a new network device to a network. In particular, the present invention relates to easy connections of a network device to a general home network and the prevention of devices unknown to the user from connecting to the network.
Along with the rapid spread of personal computers (PCs) and increase in demand for connecting those PCs to the Internet, many general home PC users are beginning to install a home network in order to share access to the Internet and exchange data among a plurality of PCs. In recent years, the development of home electrical appliances such as AV apparatus, refrigerators, washing machines, etc., has allowed, and made it popular to, connect those appliances to the Internet in order to obtain information therefrom and/or enable cooperative appliance operations through remote controlling or through the Internet.
Generally, to build up a general home network, the user can use an access medium such as any of a CSMA/CD method LAN (as are employed widely in offices, school campuses, etc.), a wireless LAN, and/or another networks that require no wiring, or running of power lines or telephone lines, so as to simplify the installation and prevent the need for any additional construction. In other words, the user utilizes Internet Protocol (IP), as is widely employed over the Internet as a protocol common for various types of media, to assign an IP address to each device connected to the Internet, so as to be able to exchange data as IP packets regardless of the media to which the devices are actually connected.
When a new device is to be connected to such a network, a unique IP address is assigned to the device so as to avoid duplication of the address among devices. When the device is also to be used at home, the device should be installed easily without the need for a complicated initial setup process. In order to meet these demands, the Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) is widely used for connecting a new device to a network, whereby an IP address is automatically assigned to the new device by a server on the network. A next generation IP protocol (IPv6) provides and regulates another method for automatically setting an IP address by combining the upper bits in the address, given from a router through a stateless auto-configuration process, and the lower bits in the address.
The automatic setting of IP addresses can save significant amounts of time and labor for a user. When a wireless LAN or land line is used as an access medium, however, unexpected problems might occur. For example, a device that is unknown to the user might be connected by any person, either intentionally or by mistake, from outside the user's house through a wireless port or AC outlet provided on the outer wall of the user's house, or from a room that is adjacent to the room in which the user lives (such as in a housing complex or an apartment building).
In order to prevent the unexpected connection of a device to such a network, the network can be controlled so that the user is authorized each time there is an attempt to connect a new device to the network. The official gazettes of JP-A No. H10-247965 and JP-A No. 2000-86231 have disclosed methods that enable a new communication terminal (slave) to easily be connected to a network, such as where the terminal is to be registered at a cordless telephone or wireless communication terminal. The user can operate the slave and master terminals simultaneously or alternately during the connection.
In the prior art technique described above, the user is requested to operate the buttons of both terminals for communications (between master and slave terminals), either simultaneously or alternately. If a similar operation is employed to connect a new device to a network, the user will be required to perform the operation between the server or router and the terminal to be connected, either simultaneously or alternately. The new network device and the server/router are not always installed close to each other in a user's house or room. In some cases, the network device is installed on a first floor while the server/router is installed on the second floor, etc. In such a case, the user will be forced to move from the first floor to the second floor or from the second floor to the first floor to operate both of the devices to connect the new network device. The work will thus become very troublesome. In addition, when a network device unknown to the user is connected by any other person, the confirmation message is displayed only on the server/router screen. Therefore, the user will not always be able to view the message and be aware of the connection.